villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cliff Vandercave
Cliff Vandercave is the main antagonist of the 1994 film The Flintstones, a live-action film version of the animated sitcom of the same name. He is the executive vice president industrial procurement of Slate & Co. He is assisted by a woman named Sharon Stone. He is portrayed by Kyle MacLachlan. Role in the Film He is the head of the company Fred and Barney work for and Cliff proposes that he will make one worker his vice-manager, if the worker wins the exam he gives them. The workers take the exam, and Barney wins, but feeling he ought to help his friend Fred who has failed, Barney gives his papers to Fred, and Cliff hires Fred. But Cliff is shocked that Fred could win because he has assumed Fred is stupid and unamibitious. Sharon becomes Fred's secretary and Cliff orders her to get information out of him that he cheated. Cliff announces he will be making tiny houses for the town but Fred says come on, who would live in them. Eventually, Cliff tricks Fred into firing all the workers in the quarry. Cliff then accuses Fred of bankrupting the company, forcing him to lose all his money when his wife leaves him. Fred and Barney are accused of breaking the law and are sentenced to death, but Cliff had a Dictobird which recited human speech back to them, so Fred's wife and friends tell the bird Cliff's corruption and he repeats the story back to the townspeople. With his embezzlement scheme exposed, an enraged Cliff then breaks into Fred's house and kidnaps Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, demanding the Dictabird in exchange for their safe return. Fred and Barney confront Cliff at the quarry, where Cliff has tied Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm to a huge machine. Though they hand him the Dictabird, Cliff sets the machine off to stall them. Barney rescues the children while Fred destroys the machine. Cliff then attempts to shoot Fred, but is knocked out by Sharon, after finding out that Cliff had betrayed her by getting only one ticket to Rockapolka. Cliff tries to run away from Fred, but Fred picks up a small round boulder and rolls it at Cliff, knocking him the ground like a bowling pin. But as Cliff tries to escape the cops, a huge amount of molten concrete comes down over the ledge and buries him alive, turning him into a solid statue. When Mr. Slate sees the cement-covered Cliff, he exclaims that he loves it, deciding to name it after his daughter Concretia, and declares the Stone Age over with its creation. Slate offers Fred the presidency of a new division in the company, but Fred turns it down in exchange for his old job back, Slate rehiring all the workers, and adding a few other improvements to the workplace he had originally desired as an executive. Gallery Cliff viewing the workers in his office.jpg|"Look at those pathetic worms burrowing their lives away." Cliff plotting with Miss Sheran Stone.jpg|Cliff plotting with Ms. Sharon Stone Cliff announces to the workers.jpg|Cliff tells the worker he has an announcement Cliff explains the exam.jpg|Cliff explains the exam Cliff looks over the exam results, shocked that the winner is Fred.jpg|Cliff looks over the exam results, shocked that the winner is Fred Cliff announces Fred won the exec position.jpg|"The lucky winner and officially the new VP of Slate and Co. is Mr. Fred Flintstone!" Cliff shows Fred his new office .jpg|Cliff shows Fred his new office. Cliff plotting to frame fred for embezzlement.jpg|"Mr. Flintstone you are about to embezzle a great deal of money. Unfortunately for you, we get to keep it." Cliff tricking fred into signing firing notices.jpg|Cliff tricking Fred into signing firing notices for all the workers. Ciff sees betty and wilma run off with the dictabird.jpg|"Son of a Brachiosaurus!" Cliff witnessing Wilma & Betty running off with the Dictabird. Cliff confronts Fred & Barney.jpg|"Mr. Flintstone! Stealing office equipment? Is this the kinda example you wanna set for your daughter?" Cliff takes the dictabird.jpg|"And in the words of my beloved mother: I'm taking the money and moving to a warmer climate." Cliff takes the Dictabird Cliff starts the machine.jpg|Cliff starts the machine to kill Pebbles & Bamm Bamm Cliff prepares to shoot Fred and the dictabird....jpg|"Flintstone, kiss you bird goodbye." Cliff attemtping to shoot Fred & the Dicta bird... But not before Sharon knocks him out with a money back.jpg|But not before Miss Sharon Stone knocks him out with a money bag Cliff bowled by Fred.jpg|Cliff knocked to the ground from Fred's boulder like a bowling pin Cliff tries to escape the cops.jpg|Cliff tries to escape the cops... Cliff about to be buried alive.jpg|...only to spot a huge amount molten concrete as it buries him alive. Cliff turned into a concrete statue.jpg|Cliff Turned into a statue Cliff hardened into a statue.jpg|Cliff Vandercave's fate sealed--''literally''! Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Gunmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Frauds Category:Traitor Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bosses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Cruelty